


Manga Reading with Levi

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Attack On Titan Stories and One shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on titan no regrets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading the most popular anime/manga series of all time is Tokyo ghoul and levi is wondering why is Liz gushing on one of the characters in the series and getting jealous at the same time too. Will this character take his girl's heart? Does the humanity's strongest fighter has to match with this character that she adores so much about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manga Reading with Levi

Manga Reading with Levi

 

Plot: New Manga and Anime Hits

 

Tokyo Ghoul

 

On to the story....

 

 

 

 

To Levi’s Dojo.

 

The Survey Corps martial Arts Class.

 

Levi’s office

 

I’m sitting here reading my manga but usually it’s a book. Yeah I read tons of books. Don’t get me started on how many books I’ve read so far. Ever since i was a kid, My father told me I trade in my toys for books and read them all. That was why I had less toys and more books around the house. I’m pretty smart and thankful for that. I’m here at levi’s work inside his office while he trains his students for another tournament coming up less than 3 weeks. Right before I go back to school again. Ah the university and studying my ass off through the semester. So much fun. A sarcastic tone but i’m dead serious about my studies.

 

This manga that I’m reading is so good and interesting. A manga well it’s an anime now also that’s about ghouls. No i’m not talking about the whole monster high thing. That’s different.

 

What I mean is ghouls that bite each other and the person turns to a ghoul itself. Mostly like a zombie biting on a person and they turn into one. Well they turn to ghouls and have to eat other ghouls or humans.

 

Yeah this stuff is so crazy but so good to read. I’m so into it now. Ever since I’ve heard it in my anime club meeting I was curious about it and went ahead to a bookstore near my school which I phurase the manga book. Since then I was glue to this new manga. Little did I know levi kept giving looks whenever I read my new manga book lately. what’s his problem? I have my hobbies and interest in things.

I still love levi with all my heart but come on man. Have some respect for your girlfriend’s interest in things. As I brag on about this in my head, I felt a pair of strong arms being wrapped around me. They were smelly too. I guess training was hardcore today. I look up to the teacher of the survey corps academy martial arts giving me the look with his poker face on. 

“Didn’t you hear me call your name?” 

i shook my head to admit it 

“I’m sorry Levi. I was distracted by this new manga book I’ve been reading about. You know whenever I read books or something I doze off.” looking away embarrassed.

 

“You're still reading that damn book?” I nod my head “Yeah.” admitting to him “ I thought it was a one time thing. Not a whole series.” my face was still as he kept speaking to me 

“Well forget that. I was calling you if you wanted lunch?” I nod to him “I do and I’m still sorry levi.” hug my manga book as looking down feeling bad. I heard him mumble something then he move in closely to me as press his lips against me. The kiss was a bit rough at first then went to a softly and passion like kiss. It took my breath away and cut me off guard as well. 

“Don’t worry about it.” he said looking at me “I have to admit something.” my eyes wander up to his eyes and got my full attention on him “I did read some of mangas of that series your reading.” A randomly smile appear on me “You did?” smiling more that i couldn’t help it but get happy about it. 

“I have and they seem interesting to read.” he finally said as he went on his phone to place the order for their lunch then ended the call and cuddle with me on the couch of his office. 

“Levi...” softly said to him “hm?” he responded to me “You smell.” I chuckle a little then got pull more close to him “So? I would go take a shower..” lean down close to my ear as he whisper “with you...” I blush so red that I wanted to hide my face away from him. 

I heard him burst himself laughing but kiss my cheek afterwards. 

“Hey!! that was going too far you know!!” I whack him on his shoulder but he still laugh and hug me more. “You look cute when you blush.” I turn away a bit hiding my blushing face. 

“And the way you pout as well.” he lay his head against my shoulder and cuddle with me. Levi is soft and caring when we are alone together. 

 

The last time when we started dating, His students will try to spy on us so they can gossip about it. I may say it’s hanji’s idea to spread the world on things. Hanji the gossiper. All she wants is the juicy stuff in gossip. The type of person that will never shut up about it but she is a good friend. It’s weird to explain. 

 

“Since when did you started getting into Tokyo Ghoul?”

Levi stood quite a bit then reply “

Since Hanji wouldn’t shut up about it. She’s also a fan of that series. She keeps asking me that you blush sometimes or squeal like a fangirl.” 

I progress on what he said then it finally hits me.

“Oh...” quickly look away “Liz....” he said firmly

“Alright.” I surrender then finally told him 

“ Because there is a certain character that actually almost looks like you but he’s taller and has the same hair style as you.” I got my manga out and flip to the page where I saw the character 

“Here.” 

he grab the manga from me as scan through the pages. 

“ He doesn’t look like me much. Just the hair.” looking into more “This shit doesn’t seem strong for a ghoul.” 

he close the manga book and put it aside 

“ I’m more good looking than him. I’m more stronger than he is.” Oh god He’s jealous of an anime character that I like. Only because it almost looks like him. It remind me about Levi.

“Levi” I call to him “what?” sounded piss but jealousy grew on to him. 

“Your jealous of anime character.” 

levi just ‘tch’ at me “So? Your eyes are only on me.”

I lean close to him 

“He’s just anime character as I said before.” whisper down his ear “He reminds me of you.” softly said and back away to see his reaction. Yeah he is totally blushing now. “Damnit.” 

A chuckle escape from me and smile at him “I will always have eyes on you Levi.” hug him “No one else.” he look away “Show off.” I chuckle again. He’s acting like a little kid again. 

It’s so cute and adorable. 

 

“Maybe I should read more mangas and tell who are my crushes to...”

his head turn to me 

“Don’t push yourself, Brat.” 

I gave a grumpy pout 

“No fair.” 

It was his turn to chuckle as his arms snake around me.

“Tch.” 

he only said as we both lay there waiting for our lunch to arrive.

 

Later on in the day, At Levi’s and Liz’s House.

 

Levi and Li z washing the dishes together as they had dinner and fed the cat. Liz look at him “Do you want to watch Tokyo Ghoul with me?” Levi rinsed the last plate as all dishes were now clean and spotless “Sure.” Liz nod happily as she went to go set up her playstation 4 and put it on crunchyroll. 

 

I went to go set up my playstation to watch tokyo ghoul. The excitement of watching an anime with your boyfriend. I never felt this happy. It makes me wanna cheer and scream in joy. All that aside, I finish setting everything up and got the episode to the first season. Yeah I didn’t tell him the part I already finish season 2 of tokyo ghoul. Don’t forget the character I saw him from my manga book too. It was from season 2. A voice cut me off as turn to the direction where it was coming from.

“Oh Levi..” 

look up at him 

“It’s all done. Just tell me when to start it.” 

smile at him. 

“Ok let’s watch it.” I start the episode with the English subtitles.

 

Moments Later.

 

I realize I fell asleep and his arms wrap around then saw he was still watching.

“Oh I see your in season 2 already.” 

look at him sleepily 

“Yeah and I read the manga as well. I found out why you didn’t tell me about that character is from the second season.”

I smile at him 

“well I wanted you to find out on your own.” cuddle close to him “Now you know why the character reminds me of you.” He blush as watching the episode of tokyo ghoul.

 

This was a great day.

 

Manga reading with Levi and watching anime together.

 

I hope we can do more like this soon. I’m enjoying it.

 

The End.


End file.
